


Dean's Playlist III

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Playlist III

Gabriel chuckled to himself, invisible to Dean who was swinging a crowbar at the hood of an old hunk of scrap. What made the sight all the more funny was the fact Dean's soundtrack had progressed to power ballads about heartbreak, and it was clear it was getting to Dean.

_Turn around, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you!_

Dean growled and swung the crowbar T the metal, hoping he could drown out the sounds of Bonnie Tyler, but to no avail. He'd already had to listen to "Right Here Waiting For You", "Every Rose Has It's Thorn", and "For Crying Out Loud", and Bonnie Tyler was the last straw.

"There had better be a point to this Gabriel!"

Gabriel laughed and clicked his fingers, a new song began playing.

_How can I convince you what you see is real. Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel._

"Survivor. Better."

Grinning, Gabriel clicked his fingers again, Castiel appearing in front of Dean, shocked at his sudden arrival. However, it didn't stop them finding each others' eyes and begin their usual staring.

_Now I look into your eyes, I can see forever, the search is over, you were with me all the while_

Dean shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides; "really, Gabriel?"

Castiel frowned; "Dean? Why am I here?"

"Your brother's an asshole, that's why."

"...That may seem like a succinct explanation in your head, but I don't understand."

Dean couldn't help but smile, walking closer to the angel; "he's trying to play match-maker."

"I don't wish to frustrate, but I still don't understand."

The hunter chuckled; "they want you and me to be the next Sam and Gabe."

"Oh..."

_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done. The search has come full circle, our destinies are one._

"...Oh?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"What do you want to say?"

Castiel said nothing, instead closing the space between himself and Dean, softly taking his hand. Gabriel was leaning closer and closer, using his mojo to stop him toppling over himself and making his presence known.

_Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper, the search is over, love was right before my eyes_

Dean could feel heat creep over his face as Castiel stared in to his eyes, looking confident. A small smile spread across the angel's face when Dean raised his free hand, cupping his cheek gently. Gabriel quickly zapped himself in to his and Sam's room, offering no explanation as he grabbed the hunter's arm and dragged him over to the window, pushing his face up against the glass.

"Gabe, what are you doing?"

"Look!"

Sam resolved to look out of the window, just in time to see Dean close the small gap left between himself and his angel, crushing their lips together. Gabriel squealed in delight.

"It worked!"

Sam grinned, unable to tear his eyes away as Castiel fisted his hand in the back of Dean's jacket; "good for you."

"I can't take all the credit. 'Profoundly-Bonded-53' wrote the fic for it, I just made it real. Except the songs she used would have spurred Dean to go on a homicidal rampage instead of sticking his tongue down my brother's throat."

Sam chuckled, finally looking away when Dean spun Castiel around, pinning him to the scrap car he'd previously beating; "what did she use?"

"Oh, some Adele shit. Mumford and Sons... I don't know, like there aren't any actual decent songs in the world that describe their tragic love! Has she never listened to Aerosmith?"

"You and Dean are such musical snobs!"

"Hey! It worked didn't it? Do I get a treat now?"

Sam smirked; "we'll see."


End file.
